Wicked
by Toxicred
Summary: Marshall Lee has no weaknesses. After all, he is the Vampire King. Yes, it seems as if he has no worries at all. But what happens when Fionna, a sassy but kind-hearted hero, comes into the picture and brings him to his knees? She thinks he is bad news but he won't take no for an answer.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**"**Fionna, don't do this!" The words were yelled from the distance. Her heart was thumping rapidly in her chest. She had one mantra repeating itself over and over in her mind.

_Get away from here, Fionna! You have to get away!_

So much had changed in the last hour. Her head was swimming with the events that occurred. The events that changed every thing.

_His mouth inching closer and closer to hers. She was hypnotized by his piercing red gaze. Their lips were brushing each others softly. She felt bliss, warm, tingly happiness. Only for it to be jerked away by his mouth ripping away from hers and-_

The blonde shook her head to clear her painful thoughts. _Focus girl! You can cry when you get home!_

So she ran. And ran, and ran, until she felt as though she could run no more. Her breaths were coming out in short pants and her vision was going fuzzy. Everything became blurry and she momentarily panicked.

_What if I faint? What if he finds me? There will be nothing I can do!_

She knew what was happening, but she had no power to stop it. She ripped her white bunny hat,that was stained with red, off of her head, overcome with the feeling of being suffocated.

She fell to her knees on the ground and looked around wildly for something, **anything,** that could help her.

She found nothing.

Images of blood, blood everywhere, barged into her mind and her eye lids began to droop. "Fionna! Are you alright? What happened? Where are you? Fi, answer me!"

_Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. He can smell the blood. He's going to be able to find me! Come on Fionna, get up!_

But she couldn't. Her arms and legs felt like dead weights. Everything was turning black and she knew she wasn't going to be able ton stay conscious much longer.

"Fionna! Oh glob, there you are."

Fionna heard a gasp. "Oh, Fi. I'm gonna help you alright? It's gonna be ok." She wanted to protest but she couldn't find the strength. Red, piercing, concerned eyes met her pained and drowsy ones.

_He's finally going to get me_.

Everything went black.

**Author's Note: Hello, and welcome to this crazy story of mine. I know this may confuse many people, but all questions will be answered later on in the story. I know it's very short but it is a prologue and the chapters will be much longer. Please leave a review whether you love it or hate it. They mean a lto do me:) Bye, for now and expect updates to usually be on Tuesdays!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Marshall Lee**

"Yeah, and she was like, totally being a complete brat!"

Marshall Lee cringed at the obnoxious sound of her voice. This was typical. He was currently listening to one of his usual 'lady friends' drone on and on about... He wasn't really sure. He kind of zoned out for the entire time she was talking.

What was her name again? Anna? Ashlyn? No, it's Ashley. He was fairly certain.

"So, um..Ash...ley?" He paused to make sure that he had, in fact, gotten her name correct. If he didn't, she made no move to correct him.

"Huh?" She squeaked. Or at least that was what it sounded like.

"Who was being a brat? Who are you talking about?" He asked hesitantly. the last thing he needed was for her to get pissed at him for not listening.

****"Oh, it was this stupid new chick. She just moved to Aaa. I think her name was...Fionna or something. She like totally let her mangey cat touch me, and she didn't even apologize! She just laughed! Can you believe that?" She said in disdain.

Marshall Lee chuckled at the sheer absurdity of Ashley's little tale. She was pissed about a cat touching her? That's it? He vaguely wondered why he surrounded himself self with people like this.

"Oh, so you're laughing at me too?" Ashley hissed.

"Pretty much, yeah." He answered with no hesitation. He decided he didn't care if Ashley got mad and left his small home. She wasn't worth his time

She huffed. "Fine. Like, whatever. I had to be going anyways. See you later Marshie."

Marshall rolled his eyes. He _hated_ being called that.

He didn't respond or bother to look at her as she left. It was always the same. Pretty girls would be all over him and he was a guy so...he took advantage. After they had their fun, he would realize what a bitch they were and wonder why he even liked them in the first place.

_Always the same damn thing._

__After Marshall had taken a shower and thoroughly scrubbed all the filth off of himself from Ashley, he didn't know what to do. He was freaking bored.

_This is ridiculous. I'm the fucking Vampire King. Vampire Kings should never be bored. What is wrong with me?_

__After much contemplation, Marshall decided to try and write a new song. He had always been known for his musical talents and he hadn't played in such a long time.

As he floated into his bedroom to get his beloved axe bass, his mind wandered into what he might want to write the song about.

_Hmm, lets see. Death? No, I always sing about that. Sex? Lame. All songs are about that nowadays. Love? No. I don't fucking love anyone, so what's the point?_

__He had begun to mindlessly strum random tunes on his bass when he was startled, and confused, to find himself hearing a voice..no two voices coming from outside the cave in which his house was located.

If it had been anyone other than the Vampire King, the two female voices would have gone completely unnoticed.

However, Marshall Lee was the Vampire King and it most certainly did not go unnoticed.

He was surprised. Most everyone in the Land of Aaa new he resided here and he was certainly not used to visitors.

Most people tended to not go on evening strolls through a Vampire King's cave. His sensitive ears perked up and he strained to listen to what the voices were saying.

"Shhhh! Cake, we've got to be really quiet!" A soft, high-pitched voice whispered.

"Shut up, Fi! You're the one who dragged me here in the first place! And it's globbing raining outside! You know how my fur frizzes!" This time the voice was deep, yet still noticeably female.

_Fur? This girl has fur? Strange stuff... Nah I've seen stranger._

__"A flipping vampire lives here, Cake! Do you know how awesome that will be If we get to see it? I wonder what it looks like! I bet it's ugly. Like in those movies we watched before the war!"

_So this girl knows I live here? Why would she want to see a vampire? Is she crazy? And...she thinks I'm going to be ugly? Oh, please. She will sure be in for a surprise! Time to have some fun! Wait. Is she talking about the Mushroom War?_

_" _I don't care! Vampires make my tail go all frizzy. Vampires are evil, Fionna. It might suck all our guts out if it sees us!" The deeper voice hissed back quietly.

__Meanwhile, Marshall Lee was slowly creeping out his front door and making his way around to his backyard, where he knew the two girls would be. As he floated up behind them, he took in their appearances.

They were both crouching behind a large rock. On the left there was what appeared to be a small cat with white fur and light brown spots.

_Wait...a cat? Didn't Ashley mention something about a girl with a cat? Fionna, right? Yeah..Fionna. That was it._

He turned his attention the figure on the right and..."Hot damn." Marshall felt his pale face flush and his mouth went dry. She had long, full legs that were tucked underneath her that led to a curvy waist.

She was faced away from him and he was frustrated that he couldn't see her face. His eyes wandered downward without his consent and he might have ogled her ass just a little. He would never admit it though.

He felt a sharp pain in his lip, and realized with a start that his pointed vampire fangs were tearing into his lips. A small drop of blood trailed down his chin and he let out a small hiss of shock.

It was obviously not as quiet as he had first thought, because both of the girls whirled around to face him.

_Oh glob. I look like such a freaking creeper right now. Wait, isn't that what you were trying to do? Come creep them out? Have a little fun?_

He finally collected himself enough to talk and just as he opened his mouth to say something, he was interrupted.

"Who the hell are you?"

Marshall gasped at the crude words coming from such a beautiful mouth. Such a beautiful person. _Fionna..._

_Girls that pretty shouldn't curse._

"Fionna!" The cat, Cake, he supposed, chastised.

"Uh...Um..What?" Was Marshall's brilliant reply.

"I said, 'Who the hell are you? Are you slow are something? By the way, have you seen any vampires around here? I've heard that there's one living in this cave and I wanna check it out."

Marshall Lee was dumbfounded.

No one had ever dared to talk to him like that before in his entire thousand years of being alive. Everyone always respected the Vampire King. If they didn't, there were severe consequences.

Yet, here comes this beautiful girl, barging into his life and treating him like he was nothing special. It was so different from what he was used to. People were always falling over themselves to please him.

But the thing that startled Marshall the most was that he found he didn't care how she treated him. At least her attention was on him.

"I..uh..I'm a king. Wait no, that didn't come out right. I'm the vampire that lives here but I'm a king too, you see. I'm a vampire and a king. A...Vampire King. The Vampire King. I'm Marshall Lee the Vampire King." He stuttered out.

_Oh. My. Glob. I sounded like such a complete douchebag! Word vomit much? Geez, I'm turning into a flipping idiot._

__Fionna stared at the 'Vampire King' a moment before bursting into laughter. She laughed and laughed until tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was gasping for breath.

"H..Hello...Marshall Lee the Vampire King!" She said in between girlish giggles.

But Marshall didn't respond. He was too mesmerized by the blood pooling in her now flushed cheeks.

_No...it's impossible! They were all destroyed in the Mushroom War! There's no way._

But he couldn't ignore the unique scent that he hadn't smelled since before the war. It hit him like a freight train. The answer so impossible yet standing right in front of him.

"Vampire King?" Fionna asked hesitantly, her expression quickly turning serious.

"You're...You're a human!"

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know very fast update. I just couldn't get this out of my head so... Well, I hope some people are interested in this story. If you have any questions, please feel free to drop it in a review or PM me. Hope you liked this! Bye for now**

**-Toxic**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Author's Note: Hello! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I love every single one:) And over 1000 views? For only two chapters? That's more than I could have ever hoped for. So how was Bad Little Boy for everyone? I thought it was absolutely amazing! Anyways, please R & R! Enjoy:)**

"You're...You're a human!"

Fionna rolled her eyes at this so called 'Vampire King's' obvious shock. She was used to this reaction. It happened almost every time she would meet someone new.

"Yeah, buddy. I'm a human. Now, close your damn mouth! You'll catch flies."

"B-but...how? How are you alive? I was there! I saw the entire human race vanish! There's no way you could have survived."

Fionna's agitation grew with every word Marshall spoke. She was so tired of people trying to make sense of things while she would wait patiently for them to just move the fuck on.

"I don't know, ok? Now, can you just drop it? I've heard this about a thousand times and I'm tired of it!" She snapped, a little more harshly than she intended.

Marshall's eyes widened in shock from her outburst and he dropped his head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just shocked, you know?" He murmured quietly.

Though it made Fionna feel like a complete wimp, she instantly regretted ever even snapping at him.

"No, it's ok. I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you. We cool?" She offered.

A slow smile spread across the vampire's face and Fionna was momentarily dazzled.

_Wow, he looks so cute when he smiles... No, Fionna! Don't even go there._

__"We're cool." Marshall agreed and held his fist out to the human girl. His smile momentarily faltered when she just stared at it instead of bumping it with her own like he expected.

"You bump it with yours. You know..." Marshall gestured with his own fists what to do.

"I know what to do, you gum wad. But...why is there blood on your hand?"

Marshall quickly glanced down at his hand and cringed.

_Shit! Why did I have to go and bite my lip so hard? I never do that! This girl is making me go crazy._

__"I-uh..I bit my lip and..it must have gotten a little blood on my hand."

Fionna chuckled. For a vampire, this guy was kinda harmless. He was nothing like she expected him to be and he was nothing like those vampires in the movies she used to watch.

"Oh. Well, ok then. You seem like a pretty math guy so I guess I won't be needing to kick anyone's butt today." Fionna sighed. She was kinda looking forward making a vampire cry.

"Thank you. You seem pretty awesome yourself, Fionna." Marshall replied happily.

"Yeah..I guess. Wait a minute. How do you know my name? I never told you what it is!" Fionna said accusingly.

'Great.' Marshall thought to himself. 'How am I supposed to get myself out of this one?'

"Well...I kinda have this um...friend. She might have mentioned you before."

"And who might this friend be?" Fionna questioned. Her intense blue gaze never leaving his.

"Her name is Ashley. Does that name sound familiar?" Marshall mumbled halfheartedly. He had no desire to talk about Ashley. Even if he was talking about her with Fionna.

"Her? You're friends with her? Glob, how can you stand her? Cake just brushes past her and she goes all ape-shit. I mean..what the hay-hay? It's not like Cake has rare disease or something..wait! Oh my glob! Cake! I didn't even introduce you to Cake!"

Fionna spun around in search for her sister, only to be met with nothing.

"Cake? Where are you? Come on out- Marshall here is cool! You've got nothing to worry about!"

Marshall tried to ignore the feelings that rushed through him when Fionna said that he was cool.

_Cool. She thinks I'm cool. Score! ...Damn, I'm pathetic._

Finally, a nearby bush rustled and the small cat came out from its hiding. Fionna smiled at Cake and jabbed Marshall with her elbow and signaled for him to do the same.

"She's horrified of vampires." Fionna whispered quietly. "Be nice."

Marshall hesitantly gave what he hoped was a warm smile. He was encouraged when the cat's eyes widened and she smiled back slowly.

Fionna watched the two's exchange with delight. Cake was actually getting along with a vampire! She couldn't believe it!

"Cake, this is Marshall Lee. He's the friendliest Vampire King I've ever met." Fionna turned and winked at Marshall, who could shave sworn he almost swooned.

"Marshall Lee, this is Cake. She's my best friend and my sister and my mother for all intents and purposes." Fionna then turned to Cake and smiled warmly.

Cake was the one who broke the silence.

"Hello, Marshall Lee. It's nice to meet you. Please don't kill us."

Marshall Lee laughed loudly and shook his head. "I don't believe that will be a problem. I've drunk blood before, but it's not what I prefer. I usually just stick with the color red." He explained.

Cake's expression immediately turned to one of relief. "Oh, thank goodness."

Marshall glanced at Fionna and noticed that she was looking at him strangely.

"What?" Marshall asked curiously.

He was even more intrigued when Fionna's face was immediately covered with a hot pink blush.

_Damn, her blood smells amazing. I wonder if she would let me have just one little taste..._

"Oh...it was nothing. Never mind." She replied a little too quickly.

"Hmmm." Marshall hummed, thoughtfully.

"Well Fi, I think I'm going to head on back to the tree-house. This day has been more than exciting for me and I'm sleepy. See you later, honey! And Marshall...I trust you. You better be nice to Fionna, boy." Cake growled the last part.

"I will, Cake. No worries. It was nice meeting you." Marshall smiled. He figured that if he could get Cake to like him then Fionna would like him better.

"Bye, Cake! See you later! I'll come home in a bit...Oh, and make spaghetti for dinner!" Fionna shouted at Cake's retreating form.

"Yeah, yeah..." Cake waved Fionna off.

Marshall and Fionna watched as the cat slowly disappeared from their view.

"So..." They both murmured at the same time. They glanced at each other and chuckled awkwardly.

"Um...what were you thinking about earlier?" Marshall blurted out, without thinking.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Fionna replied, defensively.

"Sure you do. I said 'What?' and you said 'Nothing' and you blushed. Remember, now?" Marshall pried. He just had to know for some reason.

"Oh..that.." Fionna started, before trailing off. She glanced up at Marshall, only to find him staring at her with anticipation.

"Well...I was just thinking how cute it was when you were trying to be nice to Cake. I thought it was kind of nice." She murmured.

A wicked grin spread across Marshall's face.

"You think I'm cute!" He said, teasingly.

"Fionna's face was on fire. "I...I do not! I just said what you did with Cake was cute, you butt-face!" She shrieked, mortified.

Marshall smiled even wider. This whole time, he's been the one who was stuttering and blushing, but now he finally managed to turn the tables.

"Oh, Fionna..." Marshall trailed off.

_Should I do it? Grow some balls, man! Just say it!_

"Fionna, don't worry..."

"Huh?" Fionna questioned. She vaguely wondered where he was going this,

"Don't worry... I think you're cute too. Beautiful even."

**Yes, I just left it there. How will she react? What will she say? Please drop me a review and tell me what you're thinking. Sorry if this is bad, but it's 2 AM and I'm about to pass out. Oh well... Till next time..**

**-Toxic**


End file.
